choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Veil of Secrets
Veil of Secrets is the first and only book of the ''Veil of Secrets'' series. Summary Your best friend vanished without a trace on the day of her wedding! Search the town of Birchport to solve the mysteries, but be careful... everyone has a secret. Chapters 'Chapter 1: Missing Persons' Your best friend from college has invited you to her wedding! But in the town of Birchport, everyone has a secret... 'Chapter 2: Unveiled' Kate's vanished at the altar! What happened to her... and was someone at the wedding involved? 'Chapter 3: The Powers That Be' With new evidence in hand, you go to the police... but discover unexpected obstacles in your way! 'Chapter 4: First Blood' A masked man is breaking into Kate's apartment! Who is he... and what does he know? 'Chapter 5: The Whole Bloody Affair' You've just stumbled on a bloody murder! Who is behind it? And how does it tie into Kate? 'Chapter 6: Down by the Water' A new lead takes you down to the docks, even as Kate's disappearance haunts the town! 'Chapter 7: Into The Woods' Following a tip, you, Flynn, and Naomi head to the woods... and make a frightening discovery! '' 'Chapter 8: ...And Found' ''The discovery in the cabin has shaken up the whole case... but Chief Walsh has another surprise in store. 'Chapter 9: The Rocket's Red Glare' Birchport's elites gather for the Sterlings' annual 4th of July gala... but the event may have an unexpected guest. 'Chapter 10: Collateral Damage' After the incident at the gala, the whole town is in chaos... and your only lead takes you back to a familiar face. 'Chapter 11: Lawful Good' As Kate's hearing approaches, Chief Walsh calls you in with a menacing ultimatum. 'Chapter 12: The Kraken' A tip from Kate gives you a new lead... but pursuing it will plunge you right into danger. 'Chapter 13: Under the Bed' Old secrets are uncovered as you pursue a promising new lead. 'Chapter 14: The Face of Evil' The truth behind Kate's kidnapping is finally revealed! 'Chapter 15: The End of the Line' It's time for the final showdown with the Birchport killer. Who will live... and who will die? 'Chapter 16: All's Well That Ends...' In the aftermath of the confrontation, it's up to you to decide how the story ends. Gameplay Features Clues Similar to the Dossiers, Idols, and Embers of Hope in the Endless Summer series, you have the chance to collect clues all over the town of Birchport. Collect evidence, secrets, and documents to solve the town's mysteries. Collecting all clues will unlock a special scene at the end of the book. Gallery Sneak Peeks VeilofSecretsChapter3SneakPeak.jpg|Chapter 3 Sneak Peek Chapter8SneakPeek.jpg|Chapter 8 Sneak Peek VoSCh9SneakPeek.png|Chapter 9 Sneak Peek VOS Ch11 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 11 Sneak Peek VOSChapter12SneakPeak.jpg|Chapter 12 Sneak Peek VOSChapter14SneakPeak.jpg|Chapter 14 Sneak Peek VOSSneakPeekofChapter15.jpg|Chapter 15 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information Veil of Secrets sneakpeek1.jpg|Sneak Peek #1 Veil of Secrets Sneak Peek2.jpg|Sneak Peek #2 VoS 'Scandal of the year' Sneak Peek.jpg|Sneak Peek #3 - 'Scandal of the year' Flynn the ex-con.jpg|Sneak Peek #4 - 'Flynn the Ex-Con' Grant the Defense Lawyer.jpg|Sneak Peek #4 - 'Grant the Defense Lawyer' Naomi the new deputy.jpg|Sneak Peek #5 - 'Naomi the New Deputy' VoS Suspect Weapon The Knife.jpg|Sneak Peek #6 - Suspect's Weapon: The Knife VoS Wedding Cake.jpg|Sneak Peek #6 - The Wedding Cake VOSSneakpeekintoClueboard.jpg|Sneak Peek #7 (From Facebook) VeilofSecretsPicsfromInsta.png|Sneak Peek #7 (From Instagram) Ddv6SgCUwAE7aGi.jpg|Sneak Peek #7 (From Twitter) VoSEvidencePicturesfromTumblr.png|Sneak Peek #7 (From Tumblr) Tannerandhisfamily.png|Sneak Peek #8 VoSMissingposter.png|Kate's Missing Poster Voscoplady.png|Naomi on the Book Cover Closeupofmaninredflannel.png|Man in Flannel Shirt Maninflannelcloseup02.png|Close up on the Man in Red Flannel Shirt SaycheeseTanner!.png|Tanner's getting ready for Family Portrait ShatteredfamilyportraitofTanner'sfamily.png|A Shattered Family Tanneronthestand.png|Tanner on the stand TannerandKate.jpg|The Happy Couple KateVOScloseup.jpg|Distressed Kate VoS Clues1.png|Clues Part 1 VoS Clues2.png|Clues Part 2 VoS Clues3.png|Clues Part 3 Veilofsecretspremiere..jpg|Veil of Secrets Premiere Date Part1ofchoiceslivestreamspoilers.jpg|Choosable Gender Confirmation Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 8.35.39 AM.png|Kate is not a LI (as of now) Miscellaneous Veils of Secrets Cover.png|Official Promo Veil of Secrets Cover2.jpg|Official Promo (square format) VoSB1.png|Confirmation that VOS was at one point labeled Book 1 in the App 24852532 1754383404866165 4757242473459673650 n.jpg|Veil Of Secrets on Display in the App VoS_In-Game Cover.png|In-Game Cover VeilofSecretsbeforeandafter.png|Before & After VeilofSecretsBookFinale.png|Info on the finale Jeff Duffy revealed as the Birchport Killer Ch.14.jpg|Jeff pointing the gun in Ch. 14 AdforVeilofSecrets.jpg|Ad for Veil of Secrets Choicesstoriesposter.jpg|Poster of some of the Stories on Choices VeilofSecrets newdesign.jpg|New Cover as of August 31, 2018 ESBook2andVOSontheappnow.png|On the App as of August 29, 2018 Aboutthenewbookcovers.png|Information regarding the new designs for some Book Covers ResponcefromNaomiontheChoicesApp.png|More Info regarding Book Cover changes in 2018 VOSChapter1WarningandDisclaimer.jpg| Viewer Discretion Disclaimer PartIofVOSFinalMessageofPB.png|Part I of VOS Writing Team's Goodbye Message VOSfinalmessagefromPBPartII.png|Part II of VOS Writing Team's Goodbye Message VOSPartIII.png||Part III of VOS Writing Team's Goodbye Message TheEndofVOS.png| Part IV of VOS Writing Team's Goodbye Message VeilofSecretsUpdateandthefutureofMystery.png|Update on VOS from Insta Veil of Secrets Soundtrack Cover.jpg|Soundtrack Cover Promotional Videos Choices - Veil of Secrets Teaser 1 Choices - Veil of Secrets Teaser 2 Choices - Veil of Secrets Teaser 3 Soundtracks Visit the soundtrack page for more soundtracks from Choices. Veil of Secrets - Lighthouse Veil of Secrets - Secrets Uncovered Veil of Secret - Day's End Spoilers * Leading up the premiere of Veil of Secrets, the promotion for this book used Your Character's Polaroid pictures and appropriate witty hashtags. ** All of which culminated in a clue board with different polaroid depending on which social media platform (i.e. Facebook, Instagram, Twitter and/or Tumblr) the player saw it in. * On April 29, 2018, it was confirmed through an Instagram live session at the Bay Area Book Festival that several of the PB writers attended that players will be able to choose the gender. * On May 11, 2018, the first sneak peek showing a flower bouquet and a wedding invitation with bloodstains was released together with the announcement that Veil of Secrets will be released in June 2018.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/995070797021507584 ** It was confirmed that the book would be released on Friday, June 1st, 2018.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/999373932078624768 * On May 14, 2018, a second sneak peek was revealed, showing the various MCs with the bride to be.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/996187514661580800 ** It was also revealed that a third sneak peek would be dropping on May 15, 2018. You were able to choose from the topic of that sneak peek being happy couple or scandal of the year. In the end, the topic that won was "Scandal of the year", with "Happy couple" receiving 34% of the votes and "Scandal of the year" receiving 66% of them.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/996189426681237506 * On May 15, 2018, a third sneak peek was revealed and it shows a coffee-stained picture of a character who is presumed to be Tanner, Kate's fiancé, looking disgusted.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/996516885804929024 ** A fourth sneak peek is dropping on May 16, 2018, which is concerning the wedding's guest list. You were able to choose from seeing a sneak peek about a defense lawyer or an ex-con.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/996516888174772224 *** The ex-con, Kate's brother, was revealed on Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr. *** The defense lawyer was revealed on Facebook. ** A fifth sneak peek is dropping soon, which is concerning the wedding's guest list. You are able to choose from seeing a sneak peek about a new deputy or a police chief. *** The new deputy was revealed in all of Pixelberry's social media accounts. * A sixth sneak peek revealed the wedding cake on Facebook and the suspect's weapon on Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr. * On May 21, 2018, a picture board with old and new pictures was revealed on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr respectively.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/998671528249053184 https://www.instagram.com/p/BjDdA-GhVfB/?hl=en&taken-by=choicesgame https://www.facebook.com/ChoicesStoriesYouPlay/posts/1420815258023423 https://playchoices.tumblr.com/post/174124320767/the-evidence-is-all-there-find-out-more-in-veil ** A summary of the first chapter was also unveiled on this same day. * It was soon revealed on May 28, 2018, that, consistent with the status quo for new books, the first two chapters were released on its launch date. * On May 24, 2018, Veil of Secrets was confirmed to be a book series. ** However, on June 1, 2018, for unknown reasons, the Book 1 label was removed from the title. It was then later confirmed to be a standalone book.https://twitter.com/Shvartacus/status/1029803663395454977 * On May 29, 2018, an eighth sneak peek was released, this one featuring a portrait of Tanner and his family. The aforementioned portrait appears to fall to the ground and shatters.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1001617709300236288 * On May 31, 2018, a ninth and final sneak peek was released. This was a 37 sec trailer that states: Welcome to Birchport... You're invited to the wedding of the year...Between the town's most eligible bachelor... And Your old friend...But the wedding may not go off without a hitch... In this town... Everyone has a secret. * In response to a player via facebook messenger, they confirmed that as of now, Kate is not a love interest.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1002261646826323968 * As of Friday, July 27, 2018, Veil of Secrets finally has a poster up in the Pixelberry Headquarters.https://twitter.com/ninjaribbon/status/1022913856383770624 * On August 9, 2018, a sneak peek for Chapter 12 was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1027627225170894849 * On August 15, 2018, Andrew Shvarts, one of the writers for this book, tweeted out that he just finished putting the finishing touches on the chapter for this book.https://twitter.com/Shvartacus/status/1029803663395454977 * On August 23, 2018, a sneak peek for Chapter 14 was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1032706443009380352 * On December 17, 2018, Pixelberry did a livestream where they revealed that they may release more murder mystery/crime stories in 2019. * On June 27, 2019, PB released the soundtrack for this book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1144399044069847040 Trivia * * Veil of Secrets is one of several series to use strong language, some other series being: Most Wanted, The Royal Romance, Bloodbound and It Lives. * Chapter 9 takes place on the 4th of July. It aired on July 20th, two weeks after the real world's Fourth of July. * As of August 31, 2018, Veil of Secrets along with The Crown & The Flame trilogy, Endless Summer, Book 2, Hero, Vol. 1, and Most Wanted, Book 1 had the thumbnails of their book covers updated; in this new version, it is just Kate on the cover. * This book contains several references to comics, especially by DC and Marvel: **In Chapter 3, Your Character tells Pierce Sterling "With great power comes great responsibility", a saying that became popular because of its use in Spiderman. **Tommy Walsh calls you Jimmy Olsen if you are male and Lois Lane if you are female. **Your Character frequently compares the Sterlings to supervillains. ** In Chapter 10. Duffy makes a reference to the movie Red Dawn. **In Chapter 14, Your Character makes a reference to the Justice League. * In a flashback scene of Chapter 4, Kate mentions meeting Professor Vasquez and makes a reference to Robin Hood. ** Kate also mentions that Your Character has been taking some Hogwarts hat sorting quizzes. According to her, you are a typical Ravenclaw and she would be a hot house elf. ** This chapter also reveals that the first day that MC and Kate met was seven years prior to the start of the story. * Your Character makes references to Scooby Doo in Chapter 6 and Chapter 16. * There are also several references to Sherlock Holmes, for example in Chapter 3 (by Bryce) and in Chapter 11 (by Tommy Walsh). * In Chapter 14, Flynn mentions Pablo Escobar, a real life Colombian drug lord. * In Chapter 16, you can choose to stay in Birchport to be with one of your love interests or go back to New York. * If you find all 22 clues, an epilogue will be narrated by Your Character that will explain the fates of the characters; If Nikolai is alive, he will testify against his former allies in New York and go into the witness relocation program. Flynn becomes a decorated deputy in the Birchport PD. Naomi will bring crime in Birchport to an all time low. Grant will run for senator. If you saved Pierce, he will be sentenced to 50 years in jail but die within 6 months of his sentence. However, he left the Sterling fortune to Kate. If you saved Duffy, he will get a life sentence. Kate opens her bakery in three new locations and gives birth to a girl named Rachel. ** The epilogue will also mention Senator Vega, the main antagonist of Bloodbound, Book 1, and his death. This is due to all the Choices series taking place in one universe. * This book ended on the same day as The Royal Romance, Book 3. * As of September 8, 2018, when playing Chapter 1, a disclaimer asking for player discretion due to violent scenes within the books has now been added. * Red Carpet Diaries, Book 3, Chapter 11 makes a reference to this book when your characters attend Super Fan Con and can choose to go visit the Veil of Secrets Booth. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: Veil of Secrets Choices. References Category:Stories Category:Veil of Secrets Category:Mystery Category:Romance Category:Gender of Choice Lead Category:Standalone Books